My First Adventure
by VampireFairies
Summary: This is my entry for the Indies Twific contest. Bella is given a European vacation as a graduation present. She can't wait for the new experiences ahead of her. What she doesn't know is what she'll learn about herself while there.


"**The Indies First Time Writer Challenge" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: My First Adventure**

**Pen name: Vampirefairies**

**Primary Players: Bella, Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 3167**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, Alice just likes to play around with me every once in a while.**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember the last time I took a "real" vacation. Even though my best friend, Angela, took me away on our famous camping trips every summer, I found a way to work or study, even while out hiking or camping. My focus had always been to finish my graduate degree and get my dream job.

You could say that I'm boring. I've never been the party girl. Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, would drag me to a party or club every once in a while. But, honestly, they weren't really party people either. We'd have a few drinks, do a little dancing and just leave early to hang all night at our favorite diner. Yep, we're 25, going on 60. And yet, strangely, this life suited me.

I'd had only a couple of boyfriends since high school. Only one of them ever met my family. His name was Jacob and even though he and I really clicked, something was off. He was too much like myself. We were both workaholics. Both of us came from normal, hard working families and we both had our goals clearly in mind when making any decision. He was consumed in his engineering degree and working part time at a motorcycle repair shop. So our time together was limited. After a year and a half of dating, we drifted. I think that at that time, we both realized that we'd never be more than just good friends. It wasn't a surprise really. The sex was good, but not fireworks inducing. We loved each other and do still. But there was no romantic love there. We still hang out and talk a lot, but we've reverted to being just that. Friends.

But, this summer, well, this summer changed everything about how I viewed myself.

My parents (mostly my mom, Renee - Charlie just found it impossible to say no to her) decided to give me the most incredible graduation present ever. Even though I constantly complained and asked them NOT to give me any gifts, my parents were so incredibly proud that they had saved up to give me one last hurrah before I started out my new life at work. Since I didn't have to report to work for well over a month, I had expected to work my part-time waitressing job right up until the week before I was due to start.

Renee had other plans. She convinced Charlie that a few weeks in Europe was just the adventure her "sheltered" (don't you just love my mother) daughter needed. Charlie, who thought I worked way too hard, agreed. Unbeknownst to me, they had been saving up since I started my Graduate degree.

It was an amazing experience, boarding the flight, sitting and looking out an airplane window, excited, and genuinely scared to be going off by myself on my first "real" adventure. My first stop and home base would be Rome. I had a little room at a cozy little family run hotel that I would keep for the duration of my couple of weeks in Europe. It had been Renee's idea, and even though I saw no point to having a hotel room where I wouldn't be staying most of the time, she insisted that I would love to just carry a backpack out and go on adventures, while still being able to take a very varied wardrobe with me. Even though I would have been fine with just going backpacking, my mother wanted me to have a few dresses, skirts, and oh so tall heels and boots just "in case" I met someone and wanted to do something special. Yes, that's my mother!

I could not contain the excitement that had me unable to sleep or eat on my flight to Rome. As the plane landed, I couldn't get out of it soon enough! I went to baggage claim, showed my passport and was on my way in no time.

I'd studied up on Rome, and since my hotel was just a couple of blocks from the train station, I took a train. It was quite a site. Rome was definitely different than what I had ever imagined. It just screamed big city and life all over. Even the graffiti was a surprising and intriguing find. As I got off the train at the terminal, I'm sure I definitely looked like a tourist; since there was no way I could have stopped staring.

The Italian women were gorgeous, stylish even in jeans. The men, well, wow. I was convinced that there was not an ounce of extra body fat to be found in anyone in Italy. I'd never been "fat" by any means, but, not being one to work out or watch what I eat, I felt like I stuck out as pudgy while surrounded by these beautiful people.

I looked at my Google map on my iPhone one last time before starting out to the Hotel. The short walk did me good. I was excited to look around and see all of the incredible surroundings of Rome.

The hotel was a bit hard to find, since the sign was tiny when compared to the buildings that surrounded it and other businesses. But I was pleasantly surprised when I walked in. Wow, this was lovely! The lobby was tiny, but just beautiful. With a comfy sofa, very inviting chairs, flowers, and a table that held a few design magazines. I walked up to the counter and checked in. I immediately loved my room. It was all done in antique looking white furniture and muted pink tones with flowers. Even though I would have never picked such a color scheme, it just seemed inviting and homey. My little bathroom was very clean and done in what looked like marble tiles. I just stopped myself for a minute and couldn't believe how lucky I was to be here. I snapped a picture of my room and immediately sent Renee an email to let her know I was here.

After showering and changing I went off to explore. Realizing I hadn't eaten in who knows how long, I walked into a small _trattoria _that was about a block from my hotel. I had the most wonderful prosciutto, mozzarella and roasted pepper panini with a little espresso on the side.

The "people watching" was an experience. Just having the time to sit and watch was a luxury. I decided to just walk for a while. After a couple of blocks, I found a large outdoor fair. It was such a wonderful find! I roamed around, looking through every single booth. There was food, crafts, old books, incredible scarves, toys, even shoes! I couldn't get enough!

After walking for a bit, I bought a strawberry gelato and settled into a bench to do some more people watching. That's when I saw her. And my heart just skipped a beat. It was the most intense and different experience I'd ever had. Believe me, I'd never been attracted to another woman. The shock was just... Too much. I hadn't realized how I was sitting until I felt something really cold on my ankle. I had dropped my gelato all over my sneakers, the hem of my jeans and socks. I'd been leaning forward, as if a magnet was pulling me in her direction. And still I sat there. Stunned.

She looked to me like a beautiful anime figure come to life. Yes, mock me if you will. Her eyes were large; she had short, dark hair cut in a pixie-like hairstyle. She was very pale, short and thin, and every move she made seemed choreographed. She was impeccably dressed and made up and her smile could just light up a room.

Why was this happening to me? It was like I'd entered some sort of parallel universe. Here I was, out in broad daylight, yet it felt like I had tunnel vision. In my mind, everything around me had darkened except for a path of light leading me to her. I couldn't breathe or even move. My stomach felt like it was in knots. This wasn't me. Was it?

The pull was strong, but so was the fear I felt. Would trying to talk to this perfect stranger mean that I, Bella Swan, would be acknowledging the fact that I was now attracted to women?

She and her two male companions were very interested in the booth I had been eyeing for a while. The booth was very simple. Probably the simplest I'd seen so far at the fair, just a couple of tables and bookcases selling all kinds of old books, magazines, and beautiful vintage posters. Time seemed to stand still as this gorgeous pixie woman just danced around looking at the books, but most carefully looking at the posters.

I decided it was time to make up my mind. Either I could stand here, gawk at her in typical Bella fashion. Or I could just walk up to the booth. I didn't even have to talk to her, I wasn't even certain that I could. But the idea of just being closer to her just started moving me forward.

It definitely felt like I was having some sort of out of body experience. First, being attracted so strongly by someone I didn't know, a woman at that! Then, just moving forward as if my body had a mind of it's own. That's when I realized that I was craving being closer. Just figuring out what she smelled like, what her voice sounded like…

As I walked forward, part of me was still thinking that I had either: fallen, hit my head on the bench and was having some sort of hallucinations. Or I had just fallen asleep somewhere and would wake up from this weird dream very soon.

Well, neither was the case, and as I reached the booth, my mind raced. I walked briskly to the closest bookshelf and started eyeing some books. Since I knew no Italian whatsoever, I pulled out a worn copy of Dante's "Divina Commedia" and just tried to look like I was paying attention. Her scent got to me before I realized how close she was. She smelled wonderful, her perfume was not one I knew, it was sweet and soft and not at all overpowering. Well, I wouldn't consider it an overpowering perfume, per say. Although to me, it felt addictive. As she moved back to the table behind me to look at some magazines, it felt like I just wanted to follow her.

I moved to the table in front of her, and tried to concentrate on looking through the Leonardo daVinci collection of journals and books about his sculptures and paintings. Every once in a while I'd look up and she would be totally concentrated on a magazine cover or a poster. I was at least glad that she hadn't seemed to catch my gaze at any time.

All of a sudden, I felt a nudge at my elbow. When I looked up, I saw this beautiful pair of gorgeous green eyes looking at me knowingly. One of the mystery woman's companions had noticed my little to and fro, and was standing next to me, with a smirk on his face. He was very tall and very pale, with wild coppery colored hair. He was incredibly handsome and I thought he might be related to my mystery girl.

He just stood there for a bit, it felt like he was allowing me some time to calm down before speaking. Not ever removing the smile from his face. Then he introduced himself. "Well, buona sera, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" I took a deep breath and politely introduced myself.

He asked me to walk with him to the other end of the booth, where their other companion stood. Their other companion was just as lovely as the two of them. He was very tall and pale with golden blond hair and blue eyes. Edward introduced him as his boyfriend, Jasper Hale. My mind immediately realized that neither of them was "with" the beautiful pixie and the thought made me happy.

Edward and Jasper began to ask the typical questions: Where was I from? Why was I here? I found out that they were all on vacation, like me. They were incredibly nice and it felt like I was talking to old friends. I found out that the mystery girl's name was Alice. The name suited her, at least in my mind. She was Edward's sister. They were from Chicago and were all on vacation together. They were both so friendly that I just started feeling at ease (finally!).

It may have been too obvious that I was feeling much better, because Edward seemed to realize this and asked me, point blank. "So, were you checking out my sister or what?" I gasped audibly and the blush came to my cheeks immediately. Edward laughed and Jasper just smiled knowingly at me. I really HAD been that obvious. I don't think I ever did answer, because around that time, Alice had already noticed that Edward and Jasper were talking to me. She danced over, introduced herself and started asking most of the questions I had already answered.

After I repeated most of my answers, I was actually calm enough to carry on a normal conversation with her. I don't think the blush ever left my cheeks though she didn't seem to notice. If she did notice, she said nothing. Alice just carried on telling me about their plans and the places she wanted to take Edward and Jasper. Jasper and Edward had been together almost two years and Alice had invited them on this European vacation on a whim. It was obvious that she loved her brother and that his happiness made her feel good. So she had wanted them to share in this experience together.

It was amazing, incredible and surreal. The four of us were talking as if we'd known each other our whole lives. Somehow, Edward and Alice shared this unique gift. They were both incredibly friendly and so warm. It felt familiar to be talking to them and I found myself relaxing slowly.

Time stood still for the second time that day while we talked. Alice told me of her love of Design. She had been accepted as a junior partner in a prestigious design firm in Chicago. Edward was an Architect for a large company there, while Jasper was a child psychologist. I told them about the job I would be going back to in a prestigious private school in the suburbs. I was thrilled to know that we'd be living so close.

Our conversation shifted as we realized how long we'd been standing there talking. The lights were starting to come on in all the booths as the sky darkened. Alice said that she was hungry and invited me to have dinner with them. All thoughts of my long flight or lack of sleep were gone as she asked me. I was having so much fun. There was no way that I could say no. So I didn't.

Alice chose the restaurant. It was a small, quaint Italian restaurant just a couple of blocks away. As we walked, Alice's brain seemed to be working overtime. Telling me of all the places she was planning to take the "boys". Capri, Firenze, Pompeii, Venice, Milan, Rome once or twice more and she also wanted to take them for "at least a weekend" to France. She was truly a little ball of energy and excitement. And it was so contagious that I couldn't help but smile. As she asked me of my plans, I told her of my very loosely constructed vacation plan. All of the places I wanted to visit were on her list and she noticed this immediately.

Dinner was fabulous. My wine, pasta and tiramisu were all delicious. The company was superb and the conversation was flowing naturally. Edward and Jasper's love was evident as they did little things for each other. It was a beautiful evening. I wished it didn't have to end.

We talked and talked until there was no more wine to drink. My new friends offered to walk me back to the hotel and I accepted. Since I'm not much of a drinker, the wine had made me tipsy, and walking in a strange city wasn't something I should be doing at this time. When I told them the name of my hotel, they all laughed. It turns out, that an old family friend ran the little hotel and they were staying there as well.

We walked, joked, even skipped along on our way back. It was a good thing that they were with me, because they took a different route and our walk was much shorter than what I would have done. Once in the little lobby, Edward and Jasper kissed Alice and I good night and were up the stairs in record time.

Alice walked me to my room. We reached my door and I turned around. As she looked at me, her gorgeous eyes seemed to be looking through me. My heart skipped a beat. She was quiet for the first time all afternoon and evening, and then she spoke. She asked me to join them on their vacation. Simply put she said it would be better for me since I wouldn't be going around alone and since she'd been here many times before, she could make the process faster and more efficient. It would be better for her, since she'd have someone to spend her time with while Edward and Jasper ogled each other.

Then, as if all of that wasn't enough, she said… "Plus, I really like you"

This time, when she looked at me, I let my eyes connect with hers. I felt like she was reading my mind as she came closer, caressed my cheek with her hand and softly kissed me.

Electric. It was electric. The kiss was short and chaste. But the feelings it moved were anything but. Right then, right there, I knew that I was ready for this. I looked at her, caressed her cheek with my hand and said I'd LOVE to join them.

She took my hand, tracing the lines in my palm. As I shivered, she said "Be ready tomorrow at 8". Then, she looked in my eyes, kissed both my cheeks and then my lips one last time before dancing off.

I took a deep breath. Turned around, opened the door and went into my bathroom for one extremely cold shower before going to bed. Where I would do very little sleeping that night. I was excited, thrilled, overjoyed. I was scared. Could I be ready for this?

Everything would start again for me that very next day. I just hoped I could keep up.


End file.
